A Witcher in Edo
by The Lord of War
Summary: In a freak accident Geralt is teleported to Japan during the Edo period. Determined not to let himself be brought down, he thrives to become stronger and to find a new place to call home. However, how long it will take for his strange abilities to be noticed?


**I enjoyed putting together what I've got so far for you so I hope you'll give it a shot and join along for the ride. This one's gonna be LONG. I just wanted to make a story about how ninjas should be.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Witcher or Basilisk If I did I wouldn't be writing this. Instead I would be cruising down the Spanish coast.. drinking some very expensive wine.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Destiny**

"….Ugh…..Ugh" Geralt started to groaned as his senses returned to him. Awakening up on his back, staring up at a cloudless blue sky, Geralt blinked his eyes rapidly.

'What happened?' He thought as the dizziness in his head disorientated him. He felt like he had spun around so many times that he had been torn apart.

The last thing he remembered was reaching Sile de Tansarville chamber on top of the tower as Saskia breathe fire down upon him. As he opened her chamber door he was blinded by a white light and then darkness took him. Death was strange, was the first thing he thought of when he took everything in. A gentle breeze rolled over him awakening his wearied body.

Sitting up, the tired Witchers found he was still in his leather armor and had both his silver and steel swords despite his believed death. "The afterlife is not what I expected it to be," he commented. Out before him stretched a long expanse of green fields leading to a forest. In the far distance he could see what looked like a fox, and a lone shape that might have been person. "Am I really dead?" he wondered as he felt a pain in his back.

Dead or not, he was breathing air, his back felt like it had been struck by a war hammer, and he had a very strong desire to take a piss. Getting to his feet, he popped his back, and gave the whole area a good look. No sign of civilization, just green hills behind him leading to a mountain range, and the forest before him.

With more chances of food and water in the forest, he turned back to his first destination. The troupe before him, roughly four or five miles ahead if he was any judge of distance, might be able to tell him more about the area set Geralt's plan. Taking his first step towards the shape, Geralt promptly tripped and fell flat on his face. "Pain…Yea I'm not dead after all," he grumbled and rubbed at his throbbing face.

"Damn am going to have to do something about this pain first…." he whined as he got back to his feet, he cast a healing sign with his hands. A moment later warmth spread out of his hands and the pain subsided. "There much better,"being a Witcher, has its ups and downs and having healing magic was definitely one of them. But more on track he had to move.

Hours passed, his estimate about the distance to the forest had been far off, but worst of all, he had lost track of the figure. Once it had entered the forest. It was as if the figure had just floated up into the air and disappeared or never existed in the first place. It left no footprints that Geralt could track no broken twigs, no bent branches or anything else that indicated someone had traveled through here."Could it have been a wrath?.. Or some other kind of spectral creature?" Possible but as long as creature didn't attacked him he saw no problem with leaving it alone. After all he was here by accident, not by choice, and the last thing he wanted was trouble.

Deciding to continue going through the forest Geralt started walking forward. About an hour traveling through the forest Geralt notice something odd and pleasant about it. Odd that this forest had absolutely no monsters whatsoever. Usually forests were home to a great many number of monsters that dwelled within its woodland habitats. Pleasant that he wouldn't have to fight any monsters as he traveled. Although this pleasantry might become a problem should he require currency during his stay here. After all a Witcher earns his keeps by slaying monsters.

Another odd thing that he noticed was the fact he didn't recognize any of the herbs that grew within this forest. Usually he'd be able to recognize the lands he was in based solely by what herbs grew nearby. But the herbs in this forest were strange and foreign. A few he recognize but they looked slightly altered. All the signs indicated he was in some unfamiliar probably distant foreign land.

_'Shit.'_ He through. The whole situation was suddenly making him far too uncomfortable.

This did not bode well for the Witcher, if indeed he was in some strange foreign land then this posed a serious numbers of problems getting home. Was this land, occupied or not? Did he and the local's speak the same language? Did they use gold or silver currency or something else? How long will the journey take back to the northern kingdoms from this land? How much would it cost? Is there even a way for him to get back? So many questions, but no one to answer them , at least not yet.

* * *

**Hours Later**

"Where the hell am I?"

Geralt been walking for what felt like hours, with no sign of reaching civilization anytime soon. Suddenly a all-too-familiar sound echoed throughout the forest." That sounded like.. steel clashing against steel," he waited for the sound to come again, and when it did, he was absolutely certain of it. Once he certain Geralt sprinted into action running full speed towards the origin of the sound. With each step he took the sound became louder and louder. He was perhaps half an hour away from reaching the skirmish. Geralt care not why they were fighting as long as someone answered his questions. He just hoped they didn't all kill themselves before he arrived.

* * *

**Further in the forest**

"Hehehe..I thought I was going to have to miss dinner.. What a unexpected treat. "

Said a man as he wall crawled down a tree trunk towards a yellowish web. He had a most unique appearance with a bulbous hunchback, oversized hands and feet and long gangly limbs. He also has a long tongue, which sticks through the gaps where his front teeth should be. His black hair was short and messy, framing the entire outside of his face. His eyes wore the color of blood red. That matched the six red dots on his head that ran along a scar. His nose was flat. He wore a sleeveless black vest with a red spider imprint on the back, a belt, black wristbands and black knee-length hakama and finally, he wore sandals.

"I love eating brains..and Iga brains, all the more," he said with glee as he watched the three men caught in his web hopelessly struggled to break free. It was just so amusing watching them squirm.

"Now who wants to be the first course," he made a gesture with his hands, and suddenly they were covered in some kind of liquid. Then slowly got on the web. He looked between the three and when none of them volunteered made his way towards his preferred choice. The three, men struggled to break free, even harder as he crawled near. Finally, he reached one of the men. He came within close proximity, almost nose-to-nose as he studied the man's head.

"Look at the size of that head.. I must say you are well endowed. You most have a brain the size of a watermelon," despite the situation he was in the man growled defiantly, but couldn't help but plead slightly. He had a very large gourd-shaped head with a small tuft of white hair on top. He had a long, white beard and very pointed nose and small, sharp eyes. He had many wrinkles on his face that shows his old age. He was a small man only 5'3, he wore a red vest, over a yellow shirt. He also wore a dull hakama and sandals.

"I usually save the best for last.. But this is too good to pass up," the man on the Web grinned as he looked at his captives head." Now, how do you want to be eaten?"The old man suddenly looked up but not at the man on the web." Dead or alive?" To his disbelief the old man's started laughing.

"It is you who will be food!" The old man shouted.

"Hm?" Suddenly a purple glowing butterfly landed on his cheek. Then all of a sudden hundreds of purple glowing butterfly appeared. Their purple glow illuminating the night's darkness. But what worried him the most was the fact they were swarming around him, as if waiting.

"Where did all these-"

All of a sudden he heard a feminist voice chanting he looking past the three captive men he found a woman on her knees. She was a beautiful petite and slender young woman with straight dark hair that drapes to just below her shoulders. Part of her hair on her right side was tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were the color of a deep purple. She had beautiful fair skin. She wore a long purple Kimono tied with a dark pink sash and finally sandals. But what disturb the man on the web was her murder glare.

A white snake slithered through her arms as she chanted." Eat away at his thread and finish them off, you must not sway don't let him fight.. devour the spider..savor each bite."

Suddenly, as soon as she finished chanting as one the butterflies swarmed him in mass. They landed all over his body in waves. Eating away at his cloths and flash. Dozens landed on his face obscuring his vision. Despite swabbing away at them they just kept coming. He got rid of five and ten took their place. There were so many he had to use both hands to swat them away.

"Now quick throw Koshirou's sickle!" Shouted a man with messy tangle, black hair that reached past his waist. Immediately, the woman runs towards a sickle with its blade embedded in the ground picks it up and throws it at the man with long hair. Despite the fact that both of his arms were tied in the web.

As the sickle spin towards the man, his hair extended forward and grabbed the sickle by its handle. Then without hesitation, swung it at the man on the web who was too distracted to take notice until the sickle pierced his cranium. The butterflies instantly flying away from him as the sickle stroke his skull with a thumb. Sickle still attached he was lifted up into the air.

"Did I not mention my hair is more dangerous than my hands and feet," said the long-haired man as he lifted the spiderlike man into the air, before then twisting the sickle loose from his opponents skull." We all have our secrets now you know mine."

Blood squirted out from his head wound as he fell to the ground . But before he hit the ground his eye caught sight of a familiar figure. With his last ounce of strength. He reached into his vest and pulled out a scroll. With all his might, he threw the scroll at the figure before he hit the ground.

"No!" Yelled the old man.

"Damn," cursed the long-haired man as he saw the scroll flying through the air. His hair still holding onto the sickle, he cut themselves loose from the web. Then going after the scroll with the other two men not far behind. As the scroll was about to hit the ground. A figure jumped from a bush and caught the scroll with his mouth. The three men stopped as they caught sight of the man.

"Jubbei."

The man name Jubbei was just a torso as he lacked both arms and legs. He had brown eyes, long black hair, pointed ears and a scar on his left eye. He had a strip of metal across his nose and cheeks. He wore a yellow tunic which he had small armor plates sewn onto the front and large gray shoulder pads.

He smirked before turning around and slithering away in an impressive speed scroll in mouth.

"Dammit, after him," shouted the long-haired man as he gave chase, followed by his two male companion. As he ran to catch up to Jubbei he noticed the woman wearing the purple kimono staring at the man he had stabbed moments ago.

"Come on Hotarubi that Kouga is dead we need to catch up with Jubbei," that caught her attention with one last look at the dead man. She ran to catch up with her fellow Iga clan members.

* * *

**Five minutes later**

"Dammit, I'm too late!" Geralt shouted as he ran through a bush only to find the area completely deserted. He'd been running nonstop for the past half an hour and he still didn't make it in time. He looked around the terrain to see dozens of sliced branches, yellow web, foreign looking knives embedded in tree trunks and dozens of dead butterflies.

" Huh? What kind of fight went down here?" The whole scene looked odd to him. Yellow web and butterflies? Sure, the knives were to be expected, but seriously butterflies.

A low moan interrupted his thoughts. Looking towards his right Geralt spotted what resembled a cross between a human and a spider. The man was obviously dying by the pool of blood around his head. As he walked towards the man Geralt noticed the stab wound on his head. Kneeling next to the man Geralt took a moment to examine the man's foreign attire. His cloths looked comfortable but obviously had no defensive qualities. Instead of boots, he wore sandals and had no weapon.

"Dressed like that unarm no wonder you got hurt."

The dead man's eye's suddenly snapped open and looked at Geralt."G-Gai..jin?" The man muttered out and to the Witcher amazement he understood him.

"Foreigner? Yes.. I suppose I am," agreed Geralt looking at the man's wound.

"W-who are..you?" The man moaned out.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Will you let me look at your wounds?" When he nodded Geralt moved in closer to get a better look. The wound on his head was deep and he had lost a lot of blood. It was nothing short of a miracle he was still alive. However, his chances of surviving this was slim to none. Unless?

"Listen, you don't have many choices here. Let me give you a health potion," the man raised an eyebrow at that." I wouldn't get your hopes up as it might kill you.. But you're obviously dead anyways. There's a slim chance that your body will quell the toxins and regenerate.. What do you say?"

"I-I'll..take..it."

"Alright then," he reached inside, a pouch and pulled out a health potion." Drink this potion. And try not to vomit." He opened the bottle and poured it inside the man's mouth. The man to his credit, drank it all without vomiting.

"Ugh!" the man screamed in pain as the potion took effect. To Geralt surprise the potion took instant affect. The wound on his head instantly healed and color returned to his skin. Not even a minute after taking the potion. The man looked much better than he had been before. Which was strange. Potions never worked that faster for non-witcher's.

"You're still alive, so that bodes well. Although it looks like the potion healed you completely. But you've got a ways to go before your at full health. It'll probably be a couple of days before you recovery and we can get you out of here."

"Nooo!" The man shouted as he tried to stand up." I can't stay.. here a moment longer.. I have to get back.. I have to warn them,' Geralt had to restrain the man from getting up before he aggravated his wounds or worse, reopened them. Despite his weakened state. The man was determined to stand up."I-I.. Have to get..back to Manjidani."

" Manjidani? Is that we're you're from?" The spiderlike man nods his head." Is it far from here?"

"Less..then..a..day's walk."

Geralt weighed his options. The man before him was in no condition to travel. But staying in the forest wasn't exactly a wise choice. If this town or village was as close as he said it was, he might just survive the trip. Plus, the sooner he reach civilization, the sooner he could get back home. He looked at the man one last time before deciding. He looks healthy enough to survive a day's walk, especially if they took breaks every few hours.

"Are you sure you feel strong enough to walk," the man responded with a nod of his head."Alright then lean on me." He puts the man's arm over his shoulder and helped him up." Which way to Manjidani?"

"North.. and thank you.. friend."

"Think nothing of it," he started walking north before he remembered he's manners.

"My names Geralt of Rivia."

"And am.. Shougen Kazamachi of the Kouga clan."

"I don't suppose you're well enough to answer a few of my questions?"

* * *

**2 miles away**

_"Damn, these Iga bastards are persistent,"_ thought Jubbei as he looked back to see the four Iga ninjas still chasing him. He had been slithering through the earth nonstop for the past four hours and he still hadn't lost him. Whatever was in this scroll that Shougen had given him must have been extremely important. To cause the Iga to break the no hostilities, pack. Still, it didn't matter if they were still behind him as long as they didn't catch up to him before he reached Manjidani.

"Ahh," he stops as a shadowy figure appears before him. At first he thought it might have been one of his Kouga clansman or another Iga. But when the moonlight shone on the figure revealing his identity. Jubbei looked at the man as if he had seen a ghost. The man had long black hair, his side locks curl forward resembling horns. He was a tall man, about 6'1 with pale skin. He wore a grayish purple kosode with a white haori over it and a grey hakama. He had a katana tucked in a belt is tied around his hakama.

_"How is this possible?.. I killed him."_ Thought Jubbei as he looked on in disbelief.

"You seem to be in a dilemma. You need to get by me, but you can't do it, without dropping the scroll. How else would you be able to use the dagger that's hidden in your throat? That's it right?.. That's your secret." The man back from the dead, said as he placed his hand on his swords hilt.

_"There's no way around this."_ He hesitated only for a moment before slithering as fast as he could. Then when he was close enough jumped forward dropping the scroll in his mouth as a dagger attached to his tongue shot out. Aimed straight at his opponent's head.

Having already fallen for the same trick once. His opponent was more than ready for it. He played his counterattacked perfectly. He waited for Jubbei attack and when it came. He sidestepped to the left. The dagger only glazed his right cheek. When the dagger passed. He quickly unsheathed his katana and vertically sliced Jubbei in two. As he flew through the air. He landed with a thump as the blood and intestines spilled towards the ground.

He smirked as Jubbei inside's fell."That trick only works once,"he looked behind him as he heard footsteps. The four that had been chasing him had finally caught up.

"Tenzen?" He didn't acknowledge them instead he turned to look at Jubbei's severed body.

" Jubbei won't be troubling us anymore." Tenzen said calmly.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

The five Iga ninjas were huddled around a campfire. Tenzen and a young man with messy black hair and bushy eyebrows. Wearing a black sleeveless kosode with a netted shirt underneath, sandals and a black hakama which he had tucked into his sock. Both opened two identical scrolls that had names written on them except Tenzen's scroll had two names crossed out in blood.

"One copy should be enough. We have no need for two scrolls."

The younger man nods at Tenzen then throws the second copy into the fire. They silently watched as the scroll burned.

"What became of Kazamachi?" Tenzen asked the group already knowing the answer. But wanting to be certain.

"His dead," replied the long-haired man." I made certain of it."

"Well done Nenki," he congratulated as he walked towards Jubbei body. But stopped short of his actual body instead he stopped in front of a large pool of blood. Bent over and dipped one finger into the pool and crossed out Jubbei name on the scroll with his own blood.

"Seven still remain," he reminded .

"Indeed, where well ahead." Said Nenki proudly.

"It appears fortune is on our side.. It's destiny the Iga will conquer the Kouga and received the spoils of war."

* * *

**Iga Tsubagakure Village**

The large rolling, forested hills that surrounded the village of the Iga Clan played host to one rather cheerful energetic young woman.

Around twenty years of age or so in her appearance, she had fair, lovely skin, black purplish hair, tied in a ponytail by a yellow cloth, but leaving the front part in a fringe, which reaches her eyebrows. Her attire consisted of a purple kimono, which is tied together by a red sash and finally, sandals.

She walked towards her village's gate rather quickly.

"You're excited now who's walking fast Oboro?" Asked a handsome young man walking behind the woman. Around the same age as the woman, he had long black hair, tied into a ponytail, long eyelashes and brown eyes. His attire consisted of a blue kosode with a long white haorie, over the top and dark blue hakama, tucked into his black socks and brown gloves that only covered the back of his hands and his wrists.

"I can't help it, Gennosuke-sama," replied Oboro with a lovely smile." I can't wait for the both of us to be in the village together again."

"Why? So the two of you can be together in private and make passionate love?"Gibed an extremely fat man with short, brown hair and beard. Wearing a large brown vest, tied loosely with some string, a colored shorts and sandals.

"JOUSUKE!" Shouted Gennosuke at his friends lack of respect. While Oboro blushed crimson at the thought of seeing Gennosuke naked.

"Come on. You two can't say you weren't hoping for some late night training," Jousuke said, elbowing Gennosuke in his side, "Huh? Huh? You know what I mean? You get what I'm talking about? Because in case you didn't I mean you and Orobo naked having s-,"

"-Thank you Jousuke-san," interrupted an extremely beautiful woman. She had long, black hair which she tied back loosely, leaving some hair to cover her face. She was dressed in a blood red kimono, which was tied together loosely by a yellow sash. Her kimono was quite fitting, accentuating her very curved figure. To say she was voluptuous would be an understatement." But perhaps you refrain from saying such depraved comments."

"Ooh come on. You know, I was just fooling around with them Akeginu?" Whined Jousuke. A grin spread across Jousuke's face," and speaking of fooling around," he goes to put his arm around Akeginu shoulder. Only for her to duck out of the way.

"Jousuke behave yourself," Gennosuke ordered embarrassed at his friends shameless advances.

"Ooh, come on. It-.'

The gate to Tsubagakure all of a sudden began opening. Ending all conversations as the group of ninjas focus their attention on the lowering gate. The group was surprised to see a familiar face standing at the end of the gate. Torch in hand. After all, said person had departed from their group, only this morning.

He was an odd looking man, with pale grey, wrinkled skin covered in circle marks. His balding hair, his black and shabby, his ears were long and pointed. His attire consisted of a very shabby, pale-colored kosode with pale green hakama, tied with a rope. He was also barefoot.

" Come in. Welcome to Tsubagakure." Though his words were welcoming, his expression as he said these words felt rather..malevolent.

"You beat us back," Oboro said with a smile as she greeted her friend and fellow Iga clan member. Oboro and the others looked up as a hawked screeched high in the sky.

"Grandmother's Hawk is here to?" The Hawk flew in low-and landed on a pole on top of the gate.

The man at the gate took several steps forward towards Oboro. "I left early to make preparations for the feast."

"Jingorou spares no expense. When he throws a party. Especially for such important guests." Akeginu practically gushed.

"We are honored to be here." Gennosuke said, bowing slightly.

"I wish grandmother was back. She be happy to see you again Gennosuke." Personally Gennosuke wasn't sure. That was true. But for Oboro, sake nodded.

"I smell sake." Shouted Jousuke, rubbing his hands together in anticipation." Tell me Akeginu how does Iga sake taste? Is it sweet or is it sour like most Iga naturally are. "

The three Iga members glared angrily at Jousuke.

Gennosuke suddenly looked very shameful." Jousuke remind me again why you had to come?"

"What I say?"

* * *

**Off the Coast of Japan**

A merchant ship battled the waves, as a fierce storm threatened to sink them to the bottom of the sea. The ship's crew bravely went around performing their duties. Despite the dangers of being swept out to sea. They tied ropes, checked their cargo and more as there Captain steered the ship towards port.

"Damn it!. This storm came out of nowhere."Growled the captain as he struggled with the ship's wheel. It had been smooth sailing, up until today. They had just left China, carrying the finest silk,and barrels of tea, less than a few days ago, and already the sea had turned for the worst.

"Come on. Damn you go left." Yelled the captain as he pulled with all his strength for the wheel to go left. Yet failing.

"CAPTAIN LOOK!"

The Captain turned to see one of his crew members pointing across the starboard. Following with his eyes, where his crew member was pointing. He found two bright emerald green spots approaching his ship. Although he wasn't sure due to it being night. But he could've sworn he saw a large long shadow following those eyes.

"What in Buddha's name is that?"

The emerald spots moved ever closer towards the ship. Now the entire ship's crew was focused on them. As they drew ever closer towards them. Then suddenly stopped, but they did not go away. The inexplicable emerald spots at first stayed off starboard as if following the ship. Then to the astonishment of all on board. Began circling the ship. Then abruptly stopped on the port side.

"Something's rising from the water."

The Emerald spots were actually eyes as a head slowly raised from the water. The creature's serpent like body had dorsal fin protrudes on top of its head, made of seven cartilage structures with connecting web. Below that on both side of its head are four bright yellow stripes, most likely, it's gills and two long barbels on either side of his mouth. Its body was very long, with smooth dark-gray brown skin,without any scales. Pointed fin-lets lined the back it's body. It was impossible to say how long the serpent like creature was, only that it towered over the ships masthead the tallest pole on the ship.

"Oh my-"

* * *

**Chapter one of the new experiment. The change in the universe is not _subtle_, but hey... butterfly effect eh? I hate that movie my girlfriend at the time made me watch it...**

**The chapters will get longer as the actual direction of the story starts to play out, but I figured that would speak for itself once things got underway for I like challenging my readers with CHALLENGES. Can anyone guess the name of the monster I introduced in this chapter. The winner will RECEIVE THE RIGHT TO INTRODUCE A MONSTER OF HIS OR HER CHOICE INTO THE STORY FOR CHAPTER 3. SO LONG AS IT IS WITHIN REASON. NO BOSS LEVEL MONSTERS LIKE HYDRO'S.**

**Any questions? Concerns? I can answer of course...And last Please review I love hearing from my readers **


End file.
